SAKIT GIGI
by latte amour
Summary: 'Akashi Seijuurou selalu bisa membuat perasaanku menjadi campur aduk seperti menaiki roller coaster. Damn'


**SAKIT GIGI**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE (Fujimaki Tadatoshi)**

 **Bodyguard Nijimura Shuuzou (20 years old)**

 **Akashi Seijuurou ( 10 years old)**

 **AU, OOC, Typos**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy**

 _ **'Akashi Seij**_ _ **uurou**_ _ **selalu**_ _ **bisa membuat perasaanku**_ _ **men**_ _ **jadi campur aduk seperti menaiki roller coaster. Damn!'**_

* * *

Akashi mengeratkan kedua kepalan tangannya. Rasanya semua darah di otaknya sudah berkumpul jadi satu di dalam kepalanya dan siap untuk meledak. Seharian ini moodnya buruk sekali, bawaannya ingin marah terus bisa dikatakan, Akashi sekarang seperti gadis remaja yang sedang dilanda PMS.

Si pemilik helaian merah meraba pipi kanannya yang agak sedikit bengkak. Kedua alisnya menukik turun, ekspresi wajahnya menahan sakit.

"Hei, _Obocchan_ selamat pagi. Loh, kenapa kau memegangi pipi kananmu?" tanya Nijimura Shuuzou, _bodyguard_ nya yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya, bodyguard pengganti karena yang biasanya menjadi _bodyguard_ Akashi Seijuurou adalah sang ayah, Nijimura Hideo.

"Bengkak. Sakit."

Jawaban Akashi yang singkat semakin membuat Nijimura penasaran, soalnya biasanya si bocah yang berumur 10 tahun ini kalau ditanya akan menjawab dengan panjang dan sinis yang biasanya sukses membuat urat kesabaran Nijimura nyaris putus.

"Kok bisa? Kenapa? Bengkaknya digigit serangga apa gigimu berlubang?" Rentetan pertanyaan Nijimura membuat si bocah mendelik tajam ke mata Nijimura.

"Aku tidak menyangka kapasistas otakmu itu semakin kecil di usiamu yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki 20 tahun! Kalau misalnya, aku digigit serangga sudah pasti pipiku akan memerah dan karena kau sudah melihat pipiku bengkak, berarti kau sudah bisa menyimpulkan,kan? Dasar bodoh!"

 _'Bocah sialan! Ditanya baik-baik juga!'_ rutuk Nijimura dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa gigimu bisa berlubang? Ahhh! Aku tahu pasti karena kau lupa gosok gigi ya! Hah, ternyata anak kecil tetap saja anak kecil," sindir Nijimura. Ia mengawasi anak majikannya yang masih bertahan dengan posenya sekaligus menunggu reaksi balasannya. Tapi yang dilihatnya hanya kedua mata merah sang tuan muda kecil yang masih menajam menantang balik kedua mata abunya.

"Kalau kau ingin cari ribut denganku, lebih baik jangan sekarang! Ada baiknya, kau pikirkan bagaimana aku tidak merasakan sakit lagi! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Awwww..." Akashi mengaduh perih, kepalan tangan kirinya makin mengerat. Ingin menangis tapi dia tahan, malu kalau ketahuan Nijimura nanti dia malah jadi bahan ledekan lagi.

Nijimura yang melihat Akashi yang menahan sakit jadi tak tega untuk menggodanya lagi seperti biasa, ia berjongkok di depan Akashi yang duduk di kursi belajarnya.

"Coba buka mulutnya, aku mau lihat gigimu yang berlubang."

"Buat apa? Memangnya kau dokter?" sahut Akashi galak.

"Yah, hanya ingin tahu saja, soalnya tidak biasanya kau sampai seperti ini. Jujur saja, aku melihatmu jadi seperti anak perempuan yang bonekanya diambil dan disembunyikan. Ekspresi wajahmu itu loh, jadi lucu," Nijimura menahan tawanya yang hampir lolos ketika wajah sang tuan muda kecilnya semakin uring-uringan.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin menendangmu, Nijimura-san!" Penekanan kata dari Akashi Seijuurou membuat Nijimura mengeluarkan tawa garing.

 _'Sialan! Masih sakit tetap saja menyebalkan! Sabar Shuuzou, sabar. Dia_ _hanya_ _anak kecil. Sabar, sebentar lagi gajian.'_ Nijimura merapalkan mantra gajian dan sabar sebagai benteng pertahanannya dalam menghadapi kelakuan si tuan mudanya yang sedang sakit namun tetap bisa memancing kedutan di pelipisnya.

Helaan nafas dari paru-parunya Nijimura keluarkan untuk mengusir amarahnya yang mulai merambat naik. Ditatapnya si merah yang di depannya yang masih enggan membuka mulutnya. Kedua tangannya sudah disilangkan di depan dada kecilnya. Defensif. Tidak mau mengikuti perintah Nijimura.

Nijimura memijit pangkal hidungnya, lelah. Dia tak habis pikir, kenapa ayahnya bisa tahan mengurusi Akashi Seijuurou seharian penuh? Sedangkan dirinya baru beberapa jam saja dan baru sebulan pula, sudah tersiksa batin. _Well_ , perlu dicatat sebulan ini berat badannya sudah turun 10 kg.

"Yosh, ayo kita ke dokter gigi! Kurasa gigimu itu cuma perlu ditambal."

"Eh.. Dokter gigi?" tanya Akashi dengan ragu. Nijimura merengut heran mendengar nada suara Akashi yang aneh di telinganya.

"Iya ke dokter gigi. Gigimu berlubang, kan? Kau pikir ke mana lagi? Sudahlah, cepat ganti pakaianmu! Aku akan menunggu di luar." Nijimura bangkit berdiri namun sebelum ia sempat berjalan menuju pintu kamar Akashi, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh sang tuan muda.

"Aku tidak mau ke dokter gigi! Tidak akan mau!" teriak Akashi keras.

"Hah?!" Belum sadar sepenuhnya dari kebingungannya karena teriakan Akashi yang cukup kencang, tiba-tiba Nijimura sudah merasakan tubuhnya terpental ke belakang karena dihantam bantal oleh Akashi.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku benci ke dokter gigi! Kalau kau masih bersikeras ingin membawaku ke dokter gigi, kupastikan bukan badanmu saja yang kena lemparan bantal tapi kepalamu juga!" Akashi mengancam Nijimura yang masih jatuh terduduk. Di tangan kanannya sudah ada bantal yang siap dilemparkan ke arah Nijimura lagi.

"Tunggu! Akashi, dengar! Oi! Kau ini kenapa, sih? Kalau kau berani melemparkan bantal itu ke kepalaku, kupastikan aku akan menerjangmu dan membawamu ke dokter gigi dengan secara paksa!" seru Nijimura tegas.

"Kau pikir aku akan menurut dengan kata-katamu?! Aku tidak mau ke dokter gigi! Pokoknya tidak mau!" Akashi mulai melempar bantal yang dipegangnya secara membabi buta ke arah Nijimura. Awalnya Nijimura masih bisa menghindari, tapi lama-lama ia kewalahan menghadapi serangan bantal terus menerus dari Akashi.

"Hentikan bocah tengik! Oi! Sial!" Merasa diacuhkan, Nijimura bergerak maju ke depan Akashi dan memeluk tuan mudanya yang masih meronta untuk dilepaskan.

"Lepaskan aku, Nijimura-san! Kubilang lepaskan, kau mengerti tidak?!"

"Katakan dulu alasannya kenapa kau tidak mau ke dokter gigi. Berhenti memukul punggungku, sial!" makinya. Untuk ukuran pukulan bocah tenaga Akashi Seijuurou bisa dikatakan cukup besar dan itu membuat punggung Nijimura merasakan nyeri.

"Lepaskan aku dulu! Kau memelukku terlalu erat, bodoh!" Akashi masih memukuli punggung Nijimura. Kemarahannya semakin menjadi-jadi karena Nijimura seenaknya memeluknya.

"Tidak akan kulepas sebelum kau berhenti memukulku!" Tangannya mulai naik untuk mengusap rambut merah Akashi yang wanginya mengingatkan Nijimura akan buah cherry yang berlapis _cream_. Manis dan bisa membuat ketagihan.

Akashi berhenti memukul, tenaganya seperti habis diserap kedua tangannya beralih mencengkram erat bahu Nijimura. Sebenarnya dia benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi usapan Nijimura selalu ampuh membuat kemarahannya menyurut drastis.

"Kau.. Kau janji tidak akan menertawakanku kalau aku memberitahu alasanku tidak mau ke dokter gigi?" Akashi masih sangsi, sebab ia tahu Nijimura selalu iseng menggodanya bila dirinya terlihat lemah atau tidak bisa dalam mengerjakan sesuatu. Mungkin itung-itung balas dendam karena Nijimura selalu kalah kalau sudah beradu mulut dengan Akashi. Walau masih bocah, mulut Akashi jauh melebihi pedasnya cabai dan tusukan jarum pentul.

Nijimura terkekeh geli mendengar kesangsian Akashi. Tangannya makin mengusap gemas helaian merah di pelukannya.

"Tidak! Aku berjanji! Kalau aku sampai tertawa, kau boleh mengadukanku ke ayahmu."

"Hmm..." gumam Akashi. Tuan muda kecil itu mengigit bibirnya masih dipenuhi kebimbangan namun akhirnya dia memilih menyerah. "Aku tidak mau ke dokter gigi karena aku takut dengan bor yang dipakai dokter gigi." sambung si merah.

Nijimura mendengus berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menyemburkan tawa. Dipikirnya kenapa, Akashi sampai ketakutan seperti ini, ternyata hanya karena bor. Yah, yang namanya anak kecil ternyata memang masih polos walaupun Akashi lebih terlihat dewasa daripada anak seusianya.

Nijimura melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Akashi yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak perlu takut, ada aku yang menemanimu. Tenang saja." katanya dengan keyakinan penuh sembari menepuk kepala Akashi.

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, memalingkan mukanya yang putih, melirik dari sudut matanya untuk mencari kebenaran dari kata-kata Nijimura.

"Ingat ya, kalau kau berani meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam ruang praktek bisa kupastikan hari ini hari terakhirmu bekerja di sini!"

"Iya, iya _Obocchan_! Sekarang, ayo kita berangkat!" Nijimura segera menggendong tubuh majikan kecilnya tanpa persetujuan yang membuat Akashi kontan berteriak kaget.

"Turunkan aku, Nijimura-san! Turunkan! Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Nijimura-san!"

"Iya, nanti aku turunkan kalau sudah sampai dokter gigi," jawabnya enteng.

Nijimura menulikan kedua telinganya dari teriakan Akashi, sambil bersiul dia terus berjalan keluar dari kamar Akashi dengan sang pewaris tahta Akashi Corp yang berada dalam gendongannya.

* * *

Setelah melewati pemeriksaan di dokter gigi yang cukup menguras tenaga, akhirnya Nijimura bisa bernapas lega. Ternyata menemani anak kecil yang mempunyai ketakutan itu sangat merepotkan.

Di ruang praktek dokter gigi, Akashi bukan hanya menjerit bak orang kesurupan tapi terus mencubit tangannya, katanya sih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bor namun Nijimura yakin itu balasan dari si iblis kecil karena tadi Nijimura sudah seenaknya menggendongnya sampai ke dalam ruang praktek.

"Atas nama pasien Akashi Seijuurou-san! Ditunggu di _counter_ 4." Mendengar pemberitahuan yang disampaikan membuat Nijimura sadar dari lamunannya. Ia bergegas berdiri dari tempatnya duduk menuju _counter_.

"Selamat siang, Tuan. Anda yang mengambil tebusan obat untuk Akashi Seijuurou?" tanya wanita petugas counter itu ramah.

"Iya. Berapa biaya obatnya?"

"Semuanya 8300 yen, Tuan. Oh ya, Tuan, tolong ingatkan adik Anda untuk tidak dulu mengkonsumsi makanan yang manis untuk membantu proses penyembuhan bengkaknya dan juga penutupan lubang yang baru ditambal," jelas petugas counter itu kembali.

"Jadi penyebab gigi Akashi berlubang itu karena makanan manis?" ulang Nijimura untuk memastikan. Setahunya, Akashi tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis daripada makanan manis, Akashi lebih memilih biskuit sayur kesukaannya.

"Iya, Tuan. Menurut dokter, Akashi Seijuurou-san terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi makanan manis seperti cokelat _cream_ karena di giginya yang berlubang masih ada bekas sisa _cream_ yang menempel." Wanita itu tersenyum sambil memberikan obat kepada Nijimura.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Nijimura berlalu dari counter. Hatinya mulai dipenuhi tanya tentang _obocchann_ ya.

 _'Cok_ _e_ _lat cream? Aneh sekali_.' Nijimura memegang dagunya, sambil berjalan ia tak berhenti berpikir tentang Akashi dan cokelat cream.

 _'Berapa banyak cok_ _e_ _lat cream yang dimakan Akashi sampai membuat giginya berlubang? Tapi buat apa juga Akashi makan cok_ _e_ _lat cream? Cok_ _e_ _lat cream... cok_ _e_ _lat cream! Ah!'_ Nijimura sontak terkejut dengan jawaban yang melintas di pikirannya.

 _'Jangan-jangan Akashi...'_ Satu lengkungan berhasil muncul di bibir Nijimura. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, si penyandang nomor 4 di klub basket kampusnya berlari cepat di koridor. Rasanya Nijimura sudah tidak sabar, ingin segera menemui Akashi untuk memastikan kebenaran dari jawaban yang ia temukan.

 _'Akashi Seiju_ _u_ _r_ _ou_ _selalu_ _bisa membuat perasaanku_ _men_ _jadi campur aduk seperti menaiki roller coaster. Damn!'_

* * *

Akashi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan jaket hitamnya. Matanya kian berat karena efek obat bius dari dokter gigi yang masih ia bisa rasakan di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ke mana sih perginya, Nijimura-san? Lama sekali. Aku sudah mengantuk. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" gerutu Akashi. Berusaha melawan kantuk, Akashi mengingat-ingat penyebab dia menjadi sakit gigi dan ingatannya kembali mundur ke tiga hari yang lalu.

 _ **'Cake kesukaanku? Hmmm, yah aku suka cake cok**_ _ **e**_ _ **lat cream. Selain rasanya manis ya standarlah banyak orang yang menyukai cok**_ _ **e**_ _ **lat. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?'**_

 _ **'Memangnya tidak boleh?! Lagipula sudah sewajarnya bukan, kalau seorang tuan muda menanyakan sesuatu tentang bawahannya.'**_

 _ **'Cih, sialan kau! Ya sudahlah, oh iya ini buatmu!' Nijimura menyodorkan bakpa**_ _ **o**_ _ **kacang**_ _ **merah untuk Akashi. Akashi tertegun sesaat kemudian dipalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.**_

 _ **'Loh? Jadi kau tidak mau nih? Ya udah, lumayan aku jadi makan dua bakpao.**_ _ **'**_ _ **Nijimura pura-pura memakan bakpaonya yang tadi ia sodorkan kepada Akashi. Tapi belum sampai tangannya menuju ke arah mulutnya, tarikan kecil di ujung kemeja abu-abunya membuatnya menoleh pada si tuan muda merah yang berada di sampingnya.**_

 _ **'Aku mau. Kau jangan berani-beraninya memakan bagianku!' seru Akashi. Walau nada suaranya terkesan galak tapi mimik mukanya menunjukkan sebaliknya membuat Nijimura yang diam-diam meliriknya menjadi geli sendiri melihat tingkah obocchannya.**_

 _ **'Iya, tidak kumakan kok. Nah, ini bakpaonya. Makanlah selagi masih hangat.' Akashi mengambil bakpao bagiannya secepat kilat berusaha menutupi rasa gugup yang entah datang dari mana, lagi-lagi Akashi kembali memalingkan mukanya dari Nijimura.**_

 _ **'Heh, segitunya sampai kau tidak mau melihatku. Oi, Akashi makanya pelan-pelan!'**_

 _ **'Berisik! Aku mau jalan duluan! Kalau kau masih lama, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menyuruh Paman Tanaka meninggalkanmu di sini!" Akashi berlari meninggalkan Nijimura yang masih melongo di tempatnya.**_

 _ **'Oi, Obocchan tunggu aku! Sial! Jadi ini balasanmu! Akashi tunggu!'**_

 _ **Dan sisa sore itu dihabiskan oleh mereka berdua dengan lomba lari cepat ke tempat mobil Akashi diparkir.**_

 _ **Keesokan harinya, sang tuan muda Akashi Seiju**_ _ **u**_ _ **r**_ _ **ou**_ _ **putra dari pasangan Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori itu mulai mencari resep cake coklat cream.**_ _ **Niatnya sih, ingin memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahun Nijimura minggu depan pada tanggal 12 Juni, sekaligus sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah membantunya berlatih basket.**_

 _ **'Ah ini kemanisan. Apa perlu dicampur dengan garam? Tapi kalau garam nanti malah jadi asin.' gumam Akashi. Para maid yang mengamati pekerjaan tuan mudanya mulai berbisik-bisik satu sama lain.**_

 _ **'Tidak biasanya, Akashi-san membuat**_ _ **cake**_ _ **.'**_

 _ **'**_ _ **Cake**_ _ **mau dicampur garam? Yang ada rasa**_ _ **cake**_ _ **bisa tidak karuan.' celetuk maid yang lain.**_

 _ **'Aku jadi ingin tahu Akashi-san membuat**_ _ **cake**_ _ **untuk siapa.'**_

 _ **'Ehem, sudah puas bergosipnya? Daripada kalian bergosip di belakangku, lebih baik kalian membantuku!' perintah Akashi yang membuat barisan maid di belakangnya terdiam kaku.**_

 _ **'Baik, Akashi-san kami akan**_ _ **segera**_ _ **membantu Anda.' Dengan patuh para maid mulai membantu sang tuan mudanya. Suasana dapur mewah yang didominasi warna abu-abu itu mulai sibuk untuk membuat cake cok**_ _ **e**_ _ **lat cream.**_

Akashi menganggukan-anggukan kepalanya sendiri, akhirnya ia mengerti kenapa dirinya jadi sakit gigi. Bagaimana Akashi tidak sakit gigi, pada saat membuat _cake_ cokelat _cream_ dalam sehari dia bisa membuat 3 loyang _cake_ ditambah lagi dia juga mencicipi rasanya agar dia tahu _cake_ nya sudah sesuai atau belum dengan resepnya.

"Secara tidak langsung Nijimura-san sudah menyakitiku. Menyebalkan! Sekarang dia lama!" sungut Akashi. Mengalihkan ketidaksabarannya Akashi mulai kembali berpikir sendiri lagi.

' _K_ _ira-kira bagaimana reaksi Nijimura-_ _san, ya_ _?_ _Apakah dia akan senang_ _memakan_ _cake_ _cok_ _e_ _lat cream buatanku, ya?_ _Aku jadi semakin tidak sabar untuk memberikannya._ Sang tuan muda yang tadi bersungut mengeluarkan senyum di bibirnya akan ekspetasi yang dibuat olehnya sendiri, membuat paras kecilnya semakin tampan. Suatu hal yang jarang Akashi lakukan kalau dia berhadapan langsung dengan Nijimura.

" Tanggal 12 Juni, cepatlah datang.." sambungnya lagi.

Bosan menunggu, ditambah mata yang semakin tidak bisa diajak kompromi membuat sang tuan muda mulai menutup kelopak matanya. Samar-samar sebelum dirinya jatuh tertidur, Akashi bisa melihat sosok Nijimura yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Nijimura-san.." Tak sanggup lagi untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sudah saling menempel, kepala Akashi terkulai di kursi tunggu.

* * *

Nijimura terengah-engah mengatur napasnya, memberikan paru-parunya tambahan udara setelah dari tadi dia gunakan untuk berlari. Tepat di hadapannya kini, ada sosok _obocchan_ nya yang dari tadi ia cari. Perlahan dibawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di sebelah Akashi, tadinya Nijimura ingin membangunkan Akashi tapi begitu melihat sang _obocchan_ nya tertidur dengan lelap dibatalkannya keinginannya itu.

"Dasar, dia malah ketiduran di tempat seperti ini." Nijimura menggelengkan kepalanya, sekejap memperhatikan Akashi. Fokus mata abunya tak berkedip memandang Akashi, entah sadar atau tidak Nijimura mulai mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan sang tuan muda. Tangan kanannya terulur maju meraih tengkuk Akashi secara hati-hati ke arahnya, sehingga sekarang posisi wajah Akashi menghadap sepenuhnya ke wajahnya. Dengan lebih intens Nijimura kembali memperhatikan Akashi.

"Ternyata kalau sedang tidur seperti ini, Akashi jauh lebih terlihat seperti anak-anak." ujarnya pelan takut membangunkan Akashi. Seperti terhipnotis, Nijimura merendahkan badannya diikuti bibirnya yang semakin dekat di telinga Akashi.

' _Mumpung Akashi tidak mendengar, apa salahnya aku memberikan pertanyaan yang dari tadi membuatku penasaran. Yah, walaupun aku yakin jawabannya sudah pasti benar, tapi kalau bocah ini bangun, pasti dia akan mengelak.'_

"Akashi, apa benar dugaanku kalau kau akan memberikan _cake_ cokelat _cream_ untukku tepat di hari ulang tahunku yang sebentar lagi?" tanyanya berbisik penuh percaya diri. Tidak ada respon dari sang lawan bicara. Nijimura paham situasinya, dia tidak butuh jawaban hanya sekedar untuk meluapkan rasa ingin tahunya.

Ketika dirasanya pertanyaannya sudah tersampaikan, Nijimura menegakkan badannya menjauhi telinga Akashi. Tiba-tiba, pria itu mengacak rambutnya sendiri merasa tindakannya yang baru dia lakukan tadi benar-benar konyol.

" _Kami-sama_ , apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Ayolah Shuuzou, kenapa kau jadi seperti pria yang tidak sabar menunggu hadiah dari kekasihnya. _Oh shit!_ Tunggu, apa yang barusan kubilang? Bocah, anak kecil, laki-laki, majikan _, obocchan,_ adik _,_ bukan **kekasih**! _Damn_! Ada apa dengan otak dan mulutku ini?!" racaunya. Nijimura rasanya ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat, merasa frustasi akan sikapnya sendiri.

"Ah sial!" Merasa dirinya kacau, Nijimura berdiri sambil meraih tubuh Akashi ke dalam pelukannya untuk digendong. Akashi sedikit bergerak dalam tidurnya, kedua tangannya mulai mencari pegangan yang bisa dijangkau olehnya. Sang tuan muda yang masih menutup matanya memeluk erat leher Nijimura, menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak _bodyguard_ nya.

Mulut Akashi bergerak-gerak namun tidak terlihat oleh Nijimura yang atensinya lurus ke depan sembari berjalan keluar dari tempat praktek dokter gigi.

"Nijimura-san, o _tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu._ Bagaimana cakenya? Enak? Mmmmhh, mmmhhh.."

Langkah Nijimura terhenti, untuk sesaat dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Mulutnya menganga mendengar gumaman _obocchan_ nya. Ditengoknya Akashi yang masih pulas tertidur nyaman di dalam gendongannya. Kepalanya masih bersandar di pundaknya, tapi mulutnya masih bergerak-gerak membuat bibirnya mengikuti gerakannya. Nijimura tahu bahwa Akashi mengigau dalam tidurnya tapi gumaman Akashi sudah cukup membuatnya senang, secara tidak langsung pertanyaannya tadi sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Nijimura mengelus helaian rambut merah Akashi dengan lembut. Walaupun terkadang sikap Akashi menjengkelkan, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri Nijimura menyayangi _obocchan_ nya itu seperti menyayangi adik laki-lakinya sendiri.

"Bodoh, asal kau tahu saja ulang tahunku masih tiga hari lagi, jadi jangan mengucapkannya sekarang. Ucapkanlah ketika kau sadar, aku menunggu _cake_ buatanmu." balas Nijimura di telinga sang tuan muda Akashi. Seulas senyum hadir di bibirnya semakin menyempurnakan perasaannya saat ini. Nijimura tidak tahu, Akashi yang masih terbuai dalam mimpi juga mengeluarkan senyumnya.

Dan sisa hari itu, Nijimura lalui dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya membuat orang-orang yang di sekelilingnya merasa aneh dengan sikapnya.

 **Fin**

Happy Birthday Nijimura Shuuzou! Yeayyyy! #tebar confetti. Fic perdana saya di fandom Kuroko No Basuke dengan otp kesayangan. Saya tahu, saya masih banyak kekurangan dalam menulis fic ini untuk itu saya perlu kritikan dan saran dari para pembaca sekalian. Terima kasih khusus saya ucapkan kepada **Shaaa** dan **Minami Koichi** yang mendukung saya menyelesaikan fic ini. Dan saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang membaca fic ini.

 _ **19-06-2016**_

 _ **Latte Amour**_


End file.
